Firecracker
by butterflybitch
Summary: tired of all the crap life gives her Bella changes for the better in her opinion . friends with Paul this party girl is about to find out her life is a lot different then she thought it was and that she has been lied to most of her life
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first story I hope you like it and thank you malorla for pre-reading/bataing this chapter your alwsome**

**The story starts up after Jake's change. Bella and Jake are only friends; she's like a big sister to him. She and Paul are somewhat friends who meet up and party together. She used to be good friends with Sam growing up. Everyone calls her Izzy except her father, Jake, Billy and Sam.**

Izzy POV

"Who the hell do you all think you are? HE'S JUST A FUCKING KID FOR CHRIST'S SAKES!" I screamed at them.

"What'd he tell ya, huh? What'd he tell you? Come on, Izzy what'd he tell you?" Paul badgeredme.

"Nothing. He didn't tell me anything. It's all your fault! What did you do to him, huh? He was such a sweet kid! Now he's hanging out with all of you," I sighed. I was getting nowhere and Paul was being Paul, as per usual.

Paul looked like he was getting pissed and I wasn't too sure why. Sure, when he was with Sam and the others he was even more of an ass than normal, but I mean come on, this is Paul! when isn't he an ass?

"Bells, you need to back up! He's not safe to be around," Sam was yelling at me now. This only seemed to piss Paul off, which was even more strange.

"OH JUST GROW THE FUCK UP, PAUL!" I screamed, then I hauled back and punched him.

Well it seemed to do the trick, or so I thought. Paul stopped shaking and looked at me, with pain in his eyes.  
No, that can't be... sure, we hang out now and then, but he had a look in his eyes like I had just betrayed him. Ok, now I know that I'm frickin seein things!

He stared at me. "D.. D.. D..Did you just punch me?" he asked, incredulously.

"Well, no shit Sherlock! You're acting like such a baby," I spat.  
My God! Is his head that damn dense?

"BUT YOU JUST FUCKING PUNCHED ME!" Paul roared at me, the veins in his neck bulging.

Really? Are we still stuck on this?

Sighing, I answered him, "Look. I don't have time for this. I have to get ready to go out tonight. Just stay away from Jake, all of you! Leave the poor kid alone."

"Where are you going, Bells?" Sam asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, Sam, but I have to work for a few hours and then I'm gonna party at whatever club looks the most fun. Look Sam, we stopped being friends 2 years ago, sostop acting like you care." I rolled my eyes at him and turned on my heel and left.

I got to the road and climbed on to my Ducati Diavel and peeled out, heading home to get ready.

Paul POV

We all watched Izzy leave and then I looked to Sam.

"Sam, dude, she fucking punched me and it hurt. I mean it actually hurt! How the fuck did she do that? It should have broken her hand!" Paul asked, bewildered.

"I have no clue, Paul. I'm as speechless as you are." Sam replied.

Yeah I bet he's as speechless as me. My ass he is! My fuckin imprint just punched me in the face and it hurt! How could she do that to me? Shit! And fuck me, if I don't have to tell Sam that I imprinted on her! I should have told him when it happened, but now I have to say something.

"Uh, Sam? I kinda... Well I mean... I should have...FUCK ! I imprinted on Izzy, the day I met her,"I finally managed to blurt out in a rush.

"You WHAT?! What the hell, Paul? Why have you been hiding this from us; from me? I need to know these things! Imprints have to be protected and you're just letting her run around, without someone watching out for her, when we have bloodsuckers running all over? That's real smart, you fuckin dumbass! Guess we're going out tonight, guys." Sam stated.

Oh yay. So I can watch her pick up some new fucking loser! What a joy my life is. She'll pick some random guy up. I'll growl a lot, run off and phase, because it hurts to see her with some other fucker!

"Great. Guess I should go get ready," I grumbled. "What time are we leaving?"

"Well, I think we should all be ready to head out not long after she leaves," Sam said.

"Jake, I want you to phase and run to her house and keep an eye on her. Call me, when she leaves. Paul, Jared: get ready for a night out, I guess. And Paul? You need to tell her soon," Sam ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

** Want to say thank you again to malorla for pre-reading/beta for this chapter don't know what I would do without you **

**Izzy POV**

When I arrived at my apartment I climbed off my bike and went inside. I just could not believe the way Paul was acting today! I mean he and I have been spending a lot of time together, between the time I was kicked outta Charlie's till now and that's been more than six months. Really, what the fuck is his problem? UGH! He needs to get over himself! He can be so sweet if he wants to be, but whenever he is around Sam and the others he just acts like a major dick. Whatever! Igrabbed my clothes and headed to the shower thinking back on the night I got kicked out of Charlie's on my way to the bathroom.

FlashBack

I was 18 and having a hard time getting over Edward and the rest of the Cullens leaving. Alice- my best friend - she didn't even say goodbye to me. My loveable big teddy bear brother Emmett whosaid I was his little sister and that he would always love and protect me; he left with the rest of them. I was heartbroken; my family did not want me. I was nothing. So I started partying to take away the pain. Then I would party because it was fun. Between the drinking, the drugs and the guys Charlie was slowly losing his mind.

It was a Friday night and I thought Charlie had already left to go out on the lake with Billy for the weekend. Boy, was I wrong. We had booze all over the place and music blasting. People were smoking joints and hitting lines in almost every room. I was stoned and I may have been slightly drunk when Charlie, Sam and Billy walked into my room while I was on top of some guy from the Forks football team- I still can't remember his name. Charlie was so livid that his face was a new shade of purple that I had never seen before; the veins in the side of his neck and forehead were bulging out. Of course what do I do, but burst out laughing.

"Hi Daddy, Uncle Billy and *Sammy! What brings you all here to my room?" I giggled. "I was just getting to know my friend here." I explained, through my laughter. "Have you all met...Um..." I trailed off as I drew a blank on the name of the gorgeous guy I was straddling. Aaron? Baron? What was it?! Well that didn't go so well for me.  
" ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR ASS OFF THAT BOY! GET YOUR CLOTHES ON AND GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Charlie bellowed at me. I knew this was it- this time he was serious. There was no fixing this one. Way to go, Izzy. So I did what he told me to do; I got up, got dressed and never looked back. I haven't talked to Charlie in eighteenmonths now and couldn't give a shit.

That night I slept in my truck and I found my apartment the next morning.  
End Flashback

It's not the greatest place in the world but it serves it's purpose. It's a two bedroom, one bath near the woods but the selling point of this place is the tub; it's my own personal piece of Heaven.

I climbed out of the shower and put my hair up in a towel so I could dry off. I got dressed and did my make up. Pulling on my sheer black thong I reached for my short, black, mid thigh skirt to wear. Once they were on I put on my matching bra and a blood red spaghetti strap tank with a plunging neckline that showed of my perfect tits. Finishing off my outfit were my blood red 6 inch stiletto heels.  
I toweled off my waist-length black hair with red highlights, ran my brush through it and then started curling it. Once it was curled I made sure my make-up was still in place; my smoky eyes and lipstick didn't need touching up so I left the bathroom. I grabbed my black leather riding jacket and headed out the door- it was already 6 pm.

I arrived at work by 7:30 pm. Hmmm off at midnight so I will still have time to party. Can't wait!

Sam's POV

Once I got home, I sighed. What was I going to do? Bells never should have been able to hit Paul like that...at least not without hurting herself and she definitely should not have been able to hurt Paul. My worst fears were coming true and I knew I was going to have to tell her the truth. The problem with that being, she already hated me because we were not friends anymore. This was really going to make her hate me.

I walked in the door and looked at Emily.

'Sam what's wrong baby?" Emily asked me, looking up from the drinks she was making for the imprints night in.

"Its happening to her, Em." Was all I could say.

Emily looked at me with pity in her eyes "Are you sure?"

"There's no doubt about it. She hit Paul and she was shaking; she didn't even hurt herself when she hit him." I stated.

"Oh Sam! I am so sorry baby. I know you didn't want this for her are... are you …. are you going to tell her the truth?" She questioned me.

I sat down on the couch and placed my head in my hands "I think I have to, Em! I mean, she has a right to know, doesn't she?" I looked up at Emily to see what she was thinking.

"Baby, you know how I feel about this. I told you, you should have told her when you found out. It's not going to be easy and I hope you don't expect her to forgive you just like that, because thisis going to be hard for her to take, after everything she has been through." Emily told me.

"I know." I sighed. "I just hope someday she will forgive me."

Paul POV

I just had to open my mouth, didn't I?! It's just it really pissed me off; the way she was standing up for Black. I know he's her little cousin but it still pissed me and my wolf off, that my imprint was standing up for another man. Who the fuck am I kidding? It pisses me off that she is just like me. Well, at least like the me that I was before I imprinted on her. She goes to the bars and clubs and picks up random men and goes home with them. What the fuck is wrong with her? Why can't she see how much I care about her? Now she's going to be a fucking wolf, so I'm going to have to see all of her conquests through the pack mind. This is so fucked!I never realized how much sharing a mind in wolf form would be till now. I'm going to see, hear and feel everything. Sure,she and I have slept together a few times and we hang out a lot, but it's not the same and it's not how I want to be with her damn it.

The guys and I walked up to this place called Play It Again Sam's; it's a strip club some of the guys at work have talked about. I'm always hearing about the fuck hot Belladonna who is supposed to be the hottest and best dancer in Washington. What I'm trying to figure out is, why Bella's scent is coming from in there and why she would be here. Looking at Sam, Jared and Jake I can tell that they're wondering the same thing; why would Izzy want to come here?

"Well, we're not gonna figure it out if we don't go in." I stated. So we all walked in.

"Let's find a place to sit and we'll watch out for Bella." Sam said.

We found a place to sit * close to the stage- the only available seats in the place. Fuck me this place is packed.  
The chick on stage was cute, I'll give her that but she's no Izzy. The song ended and the girl picked up her money and left the stage. Some chick came out on stage dragging a chair. She has on white six inch heel cowboy boots, a white leopard print skirt and a white leopard print triangle bikini top with a short white vest that had fringe. On top her head she had a white cowboy hat. She placed the chair in the center of the stage and stood next to it. The DJ called some man named Blane to the stage and asked him to sit.  
"Blane, because it's your birthday and all the girls here love you and they know how much you love it when any of them do a cowgirl number, Maya here and Belladonna have decided to do a special number for you that we all know you're gonna love. Alright everyone! Here comes Belladonna!" The DJ finished.  
A girl with her hair in pigtails and a black cowboy hat on, pulled low so that you couldn't see her face walked out. She had on a solid black bikini and black chaps that were belted around her waist cut to leave her creamy thighs exposed but they covered her calves. She wore what looked to be seven or eight inch heeled cowboy boots. I'm not gonna lie she was fuck hot and the guys were saying the same thing.

She walked over to Blane and took a seat on his lap. Jessie James' song My Cowboy ( watch?v=p-dzl0XcDRo ) started playing and Belladonna started to move. She was grinding up and down on his lap while Maya started dancing and working the pole to the right. Another girl in a tan outfit matching Maya's came out and started doing the same thing on the pole to the left side of the stage.

Blane's hands were running all over this Belladonna chick and it looked like they were both enjoying it. About this time she bends over and shakes her ass in his face and he smacks it, not just once but four times. With our wolfy hearing we can hear her moan everytime he does it.

When she snaps back up her hat falls off and that's when all hell breaks loose; the guys areholding me down because Belladonna is none other than my Izzy; my imprint and that motherfucker was just smacking her ass on stage. And as if that isn't bad enough she turns around and straddles him, grinding all over him. She leans in and we hear her say," What do you say we go upstairs and really celebrate after this?" His reply was a moaned "Do you even have to ask baby?"

I'm losing it and fast and Sam knows I'm about to wolf-out any second so the fucker Alpha-orders me outside to calm down. Yeah like that's gonna fucking happen! My imprint is shaking her ass on a stage and grinding on a man while on that stage, promising him a good time. Once I am able to finally somewhat calm down, I go back inside but the song has long since ended and Izzy is nowhere to be seen.

"Where. The. Fuck. Is she?" I growled out.

None of them would answer me.

"Sam, what happened after I walked out?" I asked this time.

He looked down, sighed and then answered me. "After the song ended her and the Blane guy walked off the stage together and we lost sight of them. I don't know where they went."

Fuck!

I flagged a scantily-clad waitress over to us and when she got to us I asked her, "do you know where Belladonna is?" She got a jealous look in her eyes and told me, "oh yeah I know where she is. She's upstairs in Mr. Blane's office with him and they'll probably be up there for a few hours. They usually are."  
She started to walk away, then stopped, turned around and looked at us. "You might as well forget about her boys. She's Mr. Blane's and only his. Everyone here knows it. He's the jealous type and doesn't share well unless it's with the ladies. Even then he doesn't let her touch; she only gets to watch." She finished, before turning around and walking away.

"Sam, what the fuck are we going to do?" Jake asked.

"Well, I guess me and Paul are going to have to see if we can find this Blane's office so we can make sure she's alright ." He replied. With that, he stood and I followed him until we were outside said office. What we heard going on in there almost killed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again i want to thank the wonderful malorla for pre-reading/bataing this chapter (hope you feel better hun) hope you all enjoy sorry this is a week late but have a lot going on at home might be late on next chapter as well my kids and i are moving into our own place this week **

**Blane POV**

Bella and I made our way up to my office after the dance the girls put on for me had ended. Once we made it through the door and it was closed I had her pinned against it locking her plump lips into a heated lusty kiss. I ran my hands over her tight little body taking pleasure in knowing it all belongs to me. I thrust against her body as she moaned into my mouth, my fingers grazing across her tau*t nipples. She shoved me away and looked into my eyes.

" It's your birthday, baby! I thought we came up here so that I could please you and give you your own private show."

I groaned. " I always get pleasure from your sweet body," I told her.

*I walked over to my desk and sat down in my chair to watch her as she turned the music on. ( watch?v=vYMxOzxKYYo&list=PL6f3aW3iLdDfG4biIVKM-yx-890PDhwk1&index=1&feature=plpp_video )  
Bella started walking towards me slowly swaying her hips to the music. My dick was already straining against my pants but seeing this just made me get even harder. She started trailing her left hand up her body, moaning softly when she reached her tits. Her right hand untied her top and dropped it to the floor. She let her head fall back when she started pinching and rolling her hardened nipples between her fingers. All this time, she was making her way over to me. I reached up and undid the belt to her chaps and pulled them away from her body, so now shewas moving in front of me in only her bottoms and her boots

" Fuck Bella, you're so hot baby"

"Do you like what you see?" she asked me.

"Do you like it when I touch myself for you? Knowing that I'm so wet for you?" she questioned as she dipped her fingers into her wet folds between her legs. Thats when I lost it; I yanked the ties open so that her bottoms pooled at her feet. I picked her up, dropped her ass on the top of my desk and unzipped my pants so that my rock hard cock sprang free.

"I'm going to show you how much I love watching," I told her, then thrust myself into her pulling a scream of ecstasy from her lips.

"You like it when I'm rough, don't you?" I grunted, thrusting into her again, hard.

"You love the pleasure I give your body. FUCK you're so tight!" I thrust* in and out of her with allof my strength pulling all kinds of sweet moans from her. I could tell she was getting close so I reached down between us and started rubbing her clit till she clamped down hard on me,screamed out my name and milked me into my own release. Panting, I pulled out of her and sunk down into my chair

"Fuck, baby that was amazing"

Paul POV

"Sam, I can't...I mean what am I...how am I supposed to deal with this? She's my imprint for fucks sake*!" I exclaimed

"Well have you ever told her? I mean you can't expect her to just know if you don't say anything," was Sam's reply.

Then I hear, "Do you like it when I touch myself for you? Knowing that i'm so wet for you?"

You have got to be fucking kidding me! I'm going to have to listen to this?! Really?! I mean shit,she's hot; I get it but why not me? Why does she have to fuck everyone else? It's just not right! I don't know if I'll be able to take this.

"I'm going to show you how much I love watching," I hear him say to her and all i see red; I'm running out of the club and phasing iin the tree line behind it letting out a howl of pain how can she do this to me,

As always, I am greeted by my pack mates once I am phased...

"Well you know you really can't blame her when you haven't said anything to her, man." Embry

"Yeah man, you need to say something to her; it's going to be so much worse when she finds out if you don't" Jake

"What do you two know?"

"Oh, oh I don't know! I'm only her cousin, the one she used to tell everything to. Shit man, she'smore my big sister than my cousin," Jake

"Yeah, yeah. I'll think about it, okay? I guess...FUCK!...I don't know...I guess I'll go see her tomorrow. Maybe I'll tell her then," I stated, then phased out.

Now I just have to figure out what I'm going to say to her tomorrow. I know she will be home because it's her cleaning day, but what the fuck am I supposed to say Hey, Izzy! I'm a wolf. Our legends are true and you're about to become one of us. Ooh! By the way we do this thing called imprinting and I imprinted on you. Welcome to our life; you're my soul mate. Yeah, right. That is so going to work- not. She is going to think I have lost my damn mind and I can understand why.I would think I was crazy too. It's not like any of us actually believed the legends and we've heardthem hundreds of times. She should believe them; I mean, she did date a Cullen. How can half the legend be true and not the other half? Sigh. I guess I will have to see how it plays out when Isee her. At least I won't want to drain her dry.


End file.
